Hyrulian Mysteries: The Disappearance
by advent
Summary: Link is accused of kidnapping. Can Saria save her friend? --Please r/r


Disclaimer: I don't own Link, Zelda, Impa, etc ****

Disclaimer: I don't own Link, Zelda, Impa, etc.

Author's Note: This story is about various characters adventures as detectives. They solve some strange mysteries unable to be solved by the Hyrulian Police Force. The main characters are Link and Saria. I apologize if there are spelling mistakes for the names. It takes place after Ocarina of Time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Hyrulian Mysteries

****

The Disappearance

After his amazing adventures, Link got bored pretty easily with the mundane things. However, one of the few things he still liked besides the general "saving evil" part, was riding his horse, Epona.

Riding up a hill, he spotted a picturesque inn. '_Just what I need!_' he thought, yawning. '_I'm exhausted!_'

As he stabled his horse, he had the uncanny feeling that someone was watching him. 

"Hello?" he called out toward the stable door. There was no answer, although Link thought he heard the crack of sticks. 

'_Probably just my imagination…_' he thought, and entered the inn, whistling a cheery tune.

"Hullo," he greeted the innkeeper. 

The innkeeper just stared at him. "Aren't you…?"

"Yep. Link, Hero of Time, at yo—On second thought, can I just have a room to sleep in?" he said quickly.

"Certainly Mr. Link." Consulting the book, the innkeeper said, "The Attic Room is empty. Here's your key."

"Thank you." Link walked up the three flights of stairs. '_These stairs sure creek! Nobody could walk on them without letting the whole inn know!_'

Lying on the bed, Link stared up at the ceiling, and winced.

The peeling ceiling was in need of paint, and new plaster. Spiders crawled in and out of holes in the walls, while others seemed to have taken root with their webs in the corners. '_Ugh…I hate spiders._' Link thought. Turning over on his side, he tried to fall asleep. Just as he was going off into dreamland, he heard the creak of the stairs. '_What's going on? Who's going around at this time of night?_' Being tired, that was Link's last thought before he drifted off to sleep.

~~~

As Link opened his eyes the next morning, he saw three blurry shapes in front of him. When the shapes cleared, his eyes nearly popped out of his head. 

"What are you three doing here? And how did you find me? Does Hyrule need saving again?"

The three shapes were Impa, Nabooru, and Rauru. 

"Link?" Nabooru asked. "Can you come with us?"

"Why? What's going on?"

"Just come with us," Impa said firmly.

Link nodded and followed them, grabbing his sword and shield that were beside his bed. 

"When did you come in last night?"

Though startled, Link answered, "At around 10:30, why?"

Impa sighed. "I'm sorry to have to do this Link, and we really didn't want to, seeing as you _are_ the hero of time. But, I have no choice but to detain you until this mystery is solved."

"In other words, you have to come with us for questioning," Rauru clarified.

"Mystery? Questioning? What's going on? What are you doing?" Link cried.

"We are the Hyrulian Police Force," Nabooru informed him.

"The what?" Link fell over, laughing. "That's the craziest thing I've heard, this side of Hyrule Castle!"

"Link, you do know that you're charged with a serious crime?" Impa said gruffly.

"Crime? I came in last night and slept, that's all."

"There were reports saying you were seen creeping around the place in question at 9:00."

"9:00?!" Link said angrily. "Who says that?" He gripped his sword tightly. "What exactly did I supposedly do?"

"For kidnapping."

"Then don't you think I would have left by now?" 

Impa glanced at her partners. "That's possible," she said slowly. "But we have eyewitness reports against you. Do you have anyone to vouch for you?"

"Well, no. I was asleep!" Link thought for a minute. "Wait, what about the innkeeper?" 

"The innkeeper was one of the people who said they saw you. And we are inclined to believe him, because he got a clear shot of you."

"When?" 

"When you first came in. So, he would know what you were wearing for later."

"What did he see me do?"

"Walking out of the inn."

"Did he see me return?"

"No, but he distinctly said that he saw you walking out."

"What are you going to do with me?"

"We're going to have to hold you until further notice," Impa said sorrowfully.

"That means, until your case is presented before the royal court," whispered Rauru.

Link looked dejectedly down at the floor. '_Is there nobody who can help me??_' he wondered, as the Hyrulian Police Force walked him out of the room. 

***

"Princess Zelda?" It was a soldier.

"What is it?" she asked impatiently. "Where's Impa?"

"Um…" The soldier looked nervous. "Your father wishes to see you. And Impa is…out on business."

"Business! What do…" When Zelda looked around, there was nobody in the room. '_What is wrong with everyone today? First it's Impa, looking worried, then she disappears…and now that soldier!_'

"Father, what's going on?" Zelda asked, as she walked into the throne room. 

He seemed to completely ignore her question, which fed Zelda's growing irritation even more. He did look shaken for some reason, Zelda noted. "Ah, it's just this. We had a little…trouble last night. It turns out that one of our most, ah, prestigious subjects is missing. You remember King Zora?"

"King Zora is missing?" Zelda wondered what this had to do with her.

"No…but his daughter is."

"What is his daughter's name again?"

"Ruto. Princess Ruto."

"Oh. And this…why did you want to see me for?"

"I…need you to go talk to the suspect for me. The Hyrulian Police Force is holding him at Lon Lon Ranch."

'_Who would want to kidnap Ruto? And what exactly does my father want me to talk to the suspect about?_'

Zelda remembered another fact of her father's statement. "What is the Hyrulian Police Force?"  
"It's, ah, an organization of respected people who want to help keep the peace."

"What about Link?" she asked.

"It's so we don't have to always call in Link. I'm sure he has better things to do. He's just there for kingdom emergencies."

Still slightly puzzled, Zelda marched off to her bedroom, to prepare a speech in order to give the suspect a royal chiding. 

***

Link sat on the stool, holding his head in his hands. "I don't even understand why I'm here…" '_Why would they think that I did something wrong? Who would I want to hurt?_'

A snore outside his fence cell told Link that Talon had succeeded in falling asleep, again. A shadow fell over his sleeping form. Link looked up from shaking his head at his guard, and saw…Zelda! 

"Princess Zelda! Wha…what are you doing here?"

"Link!" She looked surprised to see him.

"Uah…I'm up! I'm up!" Talon woke up from his nap. Seeing Zelda, he stammered, "Princess!"

"Sir, I would like to speak with Link for a little. Alone."

"But are you sure—"

"I'm sure." Talon left, looking a little nervous.

Zelda sat down on the chair Talon had been sleeping on.

"Link…how did this happen?" she asked kindly.

"What? Oh, you mean getting in here. Well, to tell you the truth, I have no idea."

"You know you can tell me Link."

"No really!" Link protested. "I don't know!" '_She doesn't believe me!_' "Impa, Nabooru, and Rauru came to the inn where I was staying and said I was being detained among other things, and took me here," he added quickly.

She looked at him sadly, but said, "There's nothing I can do…"

"But you're the princess of Hyrule!"

"I'm sorry Link." She left silently.

'_If the princess of Hyrule isn't willing to help me, then…_'

"Saria!" 

Talon had come back, and was staring at him oddly.

"Oh, um, just my friend."

'_Yes! I'm sure she'll help me out!_'

Impa had taken away his sword and shield, but had let him keep the ocarina. Playing _Saria's Song_, he could talk to Saria in Kokiri Forest.

*"Saria?"*

*"Link? Can you hear me?"*

*"Yes. I need you to help me with something…"*

***

Saria emerged from the Lost Woods, her face covered with puzzled look. '_How can I clear Link? And before the trial too! But I can't back out now! Link needs my help!_' 

She ran to her house, where Nilo was still cutting the grass. 

"Nilo," she said kindly. "You don't need to cut my grass anymore. You can go now."

"Thanks!" the red-headed boy ran off waving goodbye.

A small frown appeared on her face, as she sat on a stump, thinking hard. '_I suppose the first thing to do is go to the inn where he was staying._' Hastily, Saria packed supplies, including a few Deku Nuts. She was elated at this adventure after hearing about so many from Link. 

The young Sage left the forest quickly. Running as fast as she could, she soon spotted the secluded, yet dainty inn. Knocking softly on the door, it was opened by a surly looking young man. 

"Hello. Are you the innkeeper?"

"Yes. But this place is under investigation. Some guy kidnapped someone or something, and police aren't letting anyone stay here until this is cleared up."

"But, I just need to see…well, were you the innkeeper that night Link was here?" 

"No, that was my father." 

"Is there any other kind of—"

"Saria, what are you doing here?" It was Nabooru, another Sage.

"Just looking around," the girl replied evasively.

Nabooru stared at her suspiciously, but there was no time for her to ask more questions, because Impa was calling to her from outside.

"Bye Saria."

"Bye."

Breathing out sharply, Saria sneaked out the door as soon as she was sure Nabooru was gone, and left, because the innkeeper wasn't willing to tell her anything.

'_I guess my best chance is Zora's Domain_.'

It was nightfall by the time Saria reached the home of the Zoras. As she entered King Zora's throne room, she stood on the platform, looking up at the king.

"King Zora," she began, "I have come to help you find your daughter." 

"Ruto? You have come to help me look for Ruto?"

Hesitantly, Saria confirmed, "…Yes."

"But I need some information," she continued. "When did you last see your daughter?"

"Yesterday evening. She told me she was going to swim in Lake Hylia."

"Does she usually do this?"

"Yes. Although, she looked especially preoccupied yesterday. I thought maybe she was going to meet some friends there."

Saria couldn't think of anything else to ask and stepped off the platform. '_This is hard! I never thought it would be this hard!_'

As she began to leave, a Zora called to her from the waters of the domain. 

"Are you going to visit Lake Hylia?"

"Yes." 

"There's a shortcut. Just dive on in!"

"But I can't…dive." Her face was blushing furiously.

"Here, I'll take you up to our diving instructor, Kia, at the top of the waterfall," the Zora replied coolly.

***

A few minutes later, Saria was at the top of the waterfall. 

"I leave you in good hands," said the Zora, leaping flawlessly off the waterfall.

Saria's eyes grew huge at the large drop. Her head felt dizzy, and her hands were clammy. She had never been able to stand heights. 

Kia looked at her kindly. "You stand like this, get a good footing, and shoot yourself off. Try it." 

Saria walked fearfully to the edge, her breathing becoming heavier. She did everything Kia told her with her eyes closed. 

Launching herself off, she felt her body hit the water, and the waves surging around her. Her stomach felt exactly the same way. She spotted a hole a few feet from her and figured that it was the way to Lake Hylia. Moving her feet into a swimming position, she struggled toward the hole. '_…a little bit more…there!_'

Swimming through the hole, she suddenly emerged into a large body of water. All the Zora were gone. Saria swam to shore, and sat for a little on the bank, staring up at the sky. She heard a little noise coming from the behind her. Turning halfway, Saria spotted a pair of eyes out of the corner of her eye. The figure began to run away, but Saria was quick, and caught up. 

It was a girl with startlingly brilliant red hair. She was about Saria's twelve years of age. 

"Who're you?" Saria said confusedly.

"Malon of Lon Lon Ranch," the girl answered daintily.

"What are you doing here?" Saria questioned.

"I could ask you the same question," replied Malon pertly.

"I'm trying to help my best friend, Link, from being punished for something he didn't do!" 

At the name of Link, the other girl looked startled. "Link? The fairy boy?" For the first time, Malon seemed to notice Saria's own fairy, who was hovering above the two of them.

"Is that…" Malon began.

"It's my fairy."

"So you're from…"

"I'm from Kokiri Forest. Do you know _anything_ that might help me save Link? Did you see anything last night?"

"Well…there was something strange going on, but…"

"Please tell me."

The girl laid down the bottle of milk she had been carrying. 

"I came here looking for a lost cuckoo. I noticed tracks around the lake. But they weren't cuckoo tracks at all. But they were thin, and I would say even scale-like. There was another set of tracks, like boots. I didn't know whose they were. And that's all I know."

"You didn't hear anything, or see anything?"

"I did hear voices, but I couldn't hear what was being said. But…I did see a fairy around the place, and I thought I noticed something green. I had a small lamp, but it wasn't enough to see the faces."

Saria's heart sank when she heard this information. '_Wait…I thought Navi disappeared! So this proves it wasn't him!_' 

"There's something going on here, but I can't put my finger on it," murmured Saria to herself. "What time was it?"

"What?" asked Malon.

"What time was it when you were looking for the cuckoo?"  
"It was pretty late. I think around 9:00 or 9:30." 

Saria nodded and said "Thanks." As she turned to leave Malon stopped her.

"I forgot to tell you that I've already told the Hyrulian Police Force, because I thought maybe it had something to do with the disappearance of the princess."

'_I'll try one more place…_'

***

"King Zora?"

"Yes? Have you found my daughter?"

"Well, no…but I think I may know where to find her. But I need to ask you something first. What time did your daughter leave for Lake Hylia?"  
"Around 6:50 I think. Why?"

"Nothing," answered the elf. 

Back at the forest, she sat in the Lost Woods, immersed in her thoughts. '_I only have one day._' She puzzled over the gap in time with Ruto's leaving for Lake Hylia and Malon's time about the conversation. '_I need to know who set Link up! Or else they won't believe me, even if I bring Malon to the court!_' By the end of the day, she had an idea. A small idea, but it was a start. Spending the next day gathering pieces of information and witnesses, she realized something. '_It's like a jigsaw puzzle! If you put what everything people have said together then it fits!_' 

That night, she made her way to a house. 

'_This is it_.'

A figure wearing green clothes answered the door. 

"You set up Link, didn't you?" she accused immediately.

The figure fell back inside, looking shocked. Another figure stood there, behind the door. 

"Y-Yes," the green clothed person answered. 

"I came up with it," the second figure answered proudly. 

"You played a cruel joke," Saria countered sternly. "And you're going to admit it in front of the court." 

***

The next day, Link was sitting in his makeshift cell in Lon Lon Ranch, when the Hyrulian Police Force brought him before the royal family of Hyrule. Zelda was there, looking sorrowful, along with her father. 

Link slumped in his chair as Impa read aloud his charge. '_I wonder what Saria's doing? No more playing on the ocarina together, that's for sure. I wonder if she'll visit me? I know she tried. And I'm grateful for that._'

"You are charged with the kidnapping of Princess Ruto of the Zoras…"

"I call the first witness," Rauru called out. "The innkeeper."

The innkeeper stated that he distinctly noticed Link coming down the stairs. He hadn't thought anything of it, until he hadn't returned. It had been about half an hour after he had gone upstairs.

Malon was called next. Link was surprised to see her, and even more surprised to hear what she had to say. 

"I…I was looking for my cuckoo, and I saw tracks around Lake Hylia with my lamp. There were strange scaly tracks…and a pair of boots." She looking guiltily at Link's scuffed brown boots that were sticking out from underneath the table in front of him.

The third witness was King Zora.

"When did you last see your daughter?" questioned Rauru.

"The evening before last."

"As you can see—" Rauru began to say to the royal family.

"Wait!" a familiar voice called. It was Saria. Link was never so glad to see his best friend in his life. She squeezed his shoulder as she went by. "Leave this to me," she whispered. Aloud she said, "I am here on behalf of Link. I have information too."

"I call King Zora to the stand." 

"What time was it that your daughter left to go to Lake Hylia?"

"Around 6:50 in the evening."

"What did she seem like to you?"

As King Zora began to open his mouth, Rauru snapped, "That question is irrelevant!" The King of Hyrule agreed.

"Does your daughter know of the secret passageway to Lake Hylia?"

"Yes."

Saria called her next witness. "Kia of the Zora."

"What do you do?"

"I am the diving instructor at the top of the waterfall in Zora's Domain."

"Have you ever swam to Lake Hylia through the secret passageway in Zora's Domain?"

"Yes. Many times."

"About how long does it take to get there?" 

"Ten minutes, if you are an experienced diver." 

Link was amazed at his friend's efficiency, but wondered how this had anything to do with Ruto's disappearance. 

Saria's next witness was Falon, the girl on the tower that overlooked Kokiri Forest.

"Did you notice anyone leave the night before last?"  
"Only one. Mido."

"When did he leave?"

"I'm not sure, but it was probably around 6:30."

"Did you see him return?"

"No. I stayed until 8:30. He wasn't back yet. I just went to sleep."

"Thank you. I call the innkeeper to the witness stand."

"Did you get a good look at the figure coming down the stairs?"

"Yes miss."

"Good enough to see his face?"

There was a pause. "No miss. But he was—" 

"That is all, thank you."

There was a ripple of discontent amongst the many spectators that filled the court. 

Malon was next.

"What time was it that you saw the tracks, and the two figures?"

"9:00."

"Did you see a fairy?"

"Yes."

"Next, I call Link of Hyrule as my witness!"

Link stood up and strode to the witness chair. 

"What time did you arrive at the inn?"

"I think around 8:00, but I can't be sure."

"When did you go to sleep?"

"8:30."

"Did you hear anything before this?"

Link paused to think. "Wait…I thought I heard the creaking of the stairs…and while I was in the stable I thought I heard someone stepping on sticks outside!" he cried excitedly.

Saria stepped firmly on his foot to quiet him.

"Did you ever get up during the night?"

"No."

"Do you have a fairy?"

"Well, no. Ever since Navi left, I haven't been able to find her again."

"Ladies and gentlemen," the small girl addressed the large group of people. "I give you all this to prove that Link, the hero of Hyrule is not a kidnapper!"

"Wait a minute Saria," Zelda said gently. "I understand that Link is not the kidnapper. But, Saria, if Link didn't kidnap Princess Ruto, then who did? And where is she now?"

Saria took a deep breath.

"Princess, that is precisely what I mean to reveal. I give you, Mido of the Kokiri."

Link started in his chair. '_Mido!? But…it does make sense. The green clothes, the fairy…It had to have been a Kokiri._'

Mido walked sullenly into the room.

"Mido, you admit that you plotted with the kidnapper to falsely accuse Link of kidnapping Princess Ruto?"

Mido hesitated. "Yes."

"You admit that you were the figure the innkeeper saw?"

"Yes, okay? I admit to everything. I followed Link to the inn and crept upstairs, then went downstairs and made sure the innkeeper saw me. Then I went to Lake Hylia. And then went home. That's' all."

"But…Saria, the kidnapper? You can't make me believe that this boy did everything himself," Princess Zelda interrupted.

"People of Hyrule," Saria said loudly. "I give you the kidnapper…Princess Ruto of the Zora!"

The princess swept into the room, gazing about. The crowd began to talk excitedly, especially the witnesses. 

"You admit to setting up Link?"

She nodded, looking down at her feet. "I invented the plan. I remember Link telling me some stories about his life in the forest, how someone called Mido always made fun of him. I just wanted Link to notice me. I thought this was a clever way."

***

Soon after, Link was released, apologies were made, and Saria and Link were sitting on the bank of Lake Hylia. 

"So this is where it all started," Link commented, staring at the clear waters.

"Uh huh," replied Saria absentmindedly.

"Thanks a lot, you know. I thought at first you gave up. You don't know how happy I was when I heard your voice," Link said, a little embarrassed.

Saria smiled at her best friend. "What are friends for?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Note: Please review my fic. I have more ideas branching off of this, but I don't really want to write more until I know what people think. 


End file.
